Twenty Words Challenge
by Elenafromthewoods
Summary: Contest by CarlisleCullenIsMyHomeboy12. By Elenafromthewoods. Visit her profile for more information - but this will contain 20 chapters with different themes. Read and enjoy, and maybe review.
1. Dawn

First chapter for the 20-words Contest. I will not keep to merely one pairing or character, but jump between them as inspiration comes to me.

But I hope it will still be a good story :)

Love

Elena

PS: although this is a contest, do not hesitate to review! This is my latest work, and I'd love to hear some constructive critique!

PS2: I don't own any of the characters.

Dawn

There are few things as mystique as the rising of the sun. The moment when the dark hours of the night have ended and chaos is driven back by the strict logic of the sun and the light. In the day nothing can be hidden, and humans can peacefully live their lives on the surface of the planet, knowing they are safe.  
But when the sun is gone, all their fundaments and logic is also lost, for there is only darkness, and darkness has no rules, and obeys to no one. Darkness if filled with hunger and blood, with magic and things that have no name. This is the world of the creatures of the night, which can no longer live underneath the burning judgement of the sun, for only the darkness hides the blood that sticks to their hands.

But there is this moment, when neither night nor day is in charge, the perfect balance between light and darkness, the combination of gold and purple on the painting which is the sky. This is the moment for lovers to awake and admire each others beauty in the pale morning glow. This is the moment for silent slumber and peace that can even reach into the darkest hearts.

And for some, it marks the end of one life, and the beginning of another.

Darren Shan was lying on the roof of the old movie theatre, and watched this unification of night and day take place. He was peaceful, and his mind was already drifting. The body that held his soul to this earth would soon vanish entirely, and he allowed the peace of the morning light to fill his thoughts.

He knew that not too far away, a little boy slept tight in his bed, never knowing the horrors he had escaped. He knew that in another bed, a different boy was crying himself to sleep, because his dream of becoming a vampire had been crushed this very night.

But for both these boys, a new day was coming, a day of friendship and trust that would not be darkened by Desmond Tiny's plans.

Darren thought of Larten Crepsley, who was asleep in his coffin beneath this very roof. His beloved mentor, whom he would now…- He smiled sadly at the thought -…never get to know.

But things were better this way.

And while Darren Shan closed his eyes and allowed his soul to drift away to paradise, a new morning sun awakened the earth.

"Come inside now Mika, the sun will rise soon."  
The dark man nodded absently as he stood by the entrance to the mountain. Paris smiled a little. The two were sharing a rare moment of peace and silence, and he decided to let it last a little longer.

"Where are your thoughts drifting?" The old vampire asked while seating himself on rock. "To the ceremony maybe?"  
Mika shook his head and continued to watch the slopes on the mountain and the harsh landscape beneath them. The sun was merely a thin golden line at the horizon, and the moon was still visible as a faint silver coin in the west, next to a few stars that had not faded yet. A streak of warmth was coming from the east, flowing as a warmer stream in a cold river of air, but it was not merely enough to warm them from the cold chill in the rocks.

"It is strange Paris. I feel completely calm. Although I will be a Prince in a few hours… it feels like it is not of importance."

Paris chuckled, and Mika glared at him. He did not often share his thoughts, and he didn't like Paris taking them so lightly. The older vampire smiled apologetically.

"Forgive me Mika. I just was under the impression that the last hundred years of your life had been consisting of getting this far, and therefore I thought that becoming a Prince indeed was important to you."

Mika returned to watch the sunrise.  
-"Of course it is of importance for me… But it feels like… there are more important things happening somewhere. I know it sounds stupid…" He sighed and pulled his black cloak tighter around him, not finishing the sentence. "Let us go inside. I cannot come late."

Paris smiled and got on his feet, following the other man inside. Mika was right, he felt it too. Somewhere… the wheel of destiny had taken a different turn.

-"Liz…"  
The soft voice reached into her dreams and gently lifted her back to consciousness, where a tickling kiss was placed in the curve of her neck, just beneath the line of dark red hair.

A smile crept upon her face as she realised in whose arms she was resting.

-"Gavner…You're back..." She turned around and faced the man holding her gently in his strong embrace, her eyes starting to shine with joy and love. "You are back!" She let out a squeak of happiness and hugged him tight, feeling his arousing scent fill her nostrils and his scarred but oh so gentle hands pat her hair.  
-"I just thought I'd pop by…" He couldn't say more before she kissed him, and she felt him chuckle against her dry lips. "And it seems like you have missed me… oh Liz." He hugged her tighter.

-"What took you so long?" She murmured. "You were supposed to be here a week ago…"  
He snuggled his head between her soft breasts and murmured something about a delay. She felt a sting of sadness, of course, there was always a delay. That was the price for loving a vampire…

-"Guess the sun brought you back to me then." She smiled. "Couldn't hide in the darkness no more, could you?"  
-"Why would I ever hide from you Liz?" He chuckled again. "But it is true, I came here as fast as I could… or I would be vampire toast by now."  
"But the sun hasn't even risen yet…" She replied and played with his chestnut coloured hair. Both lifted their heads and looked out the window. The few clouds floating in the sky today had a soft, pink colour and the roofs of the houses had turned golden. As they were watching, the first ray of light fell inside the room, like a small kitten, carefully searching its way across the floor.

-"Let me just close the curtains." Liz smiled while she freed herself of his embrace and walked to the window. One moment he watched her standing there, bathing in the light, and her beauty took his breath away. An angel… she was an angel, walking here on earth. Loving him.

With a swift movement she closed the heavy curtains, and returned to the bed. Destiny and wars, worries and changes, for the two lovers, nothing really mattered right now, except being close to each other.

"_Dawn is the time when light and darkness unite." _Kurda rested his pen against the paper and sighed. Was it possible? To unite light and darkness, the two oldest enemies in time? At least the thought was nice… The pen started moving again, as his mind drifted away.

"_I wish it could be dawn forever."_


	2. Brilliance

Brilliance.

Yes this is a love story. I'm letting you guys reading through the lines a little bit, but I am sure you can figure out why the stone is so important. ;) Odd pairing, but, enjoy.

* * *

"And over here we have the star of our exhibition, the so called 'Blue Lake Flower', a precious stone found in the ancient sacrificing lake of the Incas. The Incas were a native Indian tribe in South America during the time of the Spanish invader Cortez.

They sacrificed young maidens and boys to the gods by throwing them into a lake, but not only humans were sacrificed, also treasures, gold and precious stones of extraordinary value were used."  
The museum guides' nasal voice made even these facts, that might have sounded horrifying, appear boring and lifeless, and the group around him therefore paid almost no attention. The speech wasn't why they had come here but the 'Blue Lake Flower' was. It was placed right before their eyes on its pedestal, safe behind fortified glass, and it was brilliant.

It had an incredible blue colour, that lead the thoughts to an image of a deep ocean, underneath the surface, just where the blue water is turning into black. It even seemed like some rays of sunlight were also caught in the sapphires' beauty, binding everyone in its mystical spell.

It had been found a few months ago, in the home of a dead man, who had been an adventurer. In his diaries he described how he had found the stone in this 'Lake of souls', but the lake itself wasn't possible to locate, although there had been many attempts. The whole diary had been hard to decipher, but at last the scientists had made out that the stone had come from South America, and the Incan ceremonies that had been held there.

But the visitors to the museum this particular evening were not aware of all this, nor where they aware of that they would be the last humans to ever see the stone which had caused so much commotion, and had an estimated value of several millions of dollars.

_The colour… It was just right. No, it was more than right, it was perfect. He knew his search was over, and no matter what it took, he would possess this stone._

The man in the back of the group, dressed in a heavy black coat, turned around and left the room without listening. He would return tonight.

After a few hours the museum closed around its new treasure, locking heavy doors and activating alarm systems. A few guards started their walks, and cameras made sure the Blue Lake Flower was never out of sight.  
The man standing outside the museum knew all this, but he also knew that tonight was the night to gain the stone. Tomorrow it would be auctioneered, and maybe lost forever in some dull businessman's fat claws. He couldn't let that happen... he needed the stone. And after all... it had been hundreds of years since humans could stop him.

Gently he pushed against the entrance door, but of course, it was locked. But he wasn't a man that left anything to chance. Circling the building he reached the gates for transports to enter. They were also closed of course, and had steel wire on top, but they were no match for him.  
Vampire nails dug into the wall as he started his climb. If someone had looked around in the alley that night, they would merely have seen a shadow, swiftly disappearing over the wall.

The shadow walked up to the back door and knocked, almost playfully. There would be a night guard, there was always a night guard, and someone would undoubtedly open. The shadow was proven right.

A fat man with sleepy eyes and a magazine in the hand opened the door. He opened his mouth to ask something, probably how the strange, pale man had been able to come through the locked gates. But suddenly the stranger was so close the man could feel his breath – and then, darkness.

The shadow stepped over the limp body in the doorway and hooked the keys of the mans belt. Then he continued into the museum, unbothered by the cameras.

He met two men, and they fell the same way as the first. Next morning, the only thing they would be able to tell was about a 'pale face, jet-black hair, and eyes even darker.' After that, none of them remembered anything.

But unfortunately for the guards, the cameras only proved the impossible. No one had been in the museum that night.

The shadow soon reached the hall were the stone rested. Again, his breath halted when he saw it. That colour.... it was mesmerising. Quickly he took some steps forward and broke the glass, finally feeling its cool surface against his hand. It was sharp at the edges, but the perfect sides were smoother than water.

After watching his treasure for a moment, the shadow turned around and disappeared the same way he came.

"A meeting? Now?" Kurda was confused. "What does he want from me?"

Gavner shrugged. "As if I would know. Probably just nag on you as usual. I wouldn't let him wait if I were you..."  
Kurda nodded and put away the maps he had been working on, brushing some dust from his clothes. "I'll tell you about it later. Thank you Gavner." He hurried away to his meeting at the hall of Princes.

"Ah, Kurda. Thank you for coming." Mikas voice was as cool as ever. It was late, and they were alone in the Hall, Mika on his throne and Kurda standing in front of it. The mapmaker felt a little at unease, their voices echoed through the large space and it was unusual of Mika to request his coming this suddenly. The Prince also just had returned from a trip, and Kurda would have thought he wanted to get some rest first. This had to be of great importance.

"What was it that you wanted sir?" He asked cautiously.

Mika rested his gaze on Kurda silently but didn't answer the question. "You have very peculiar eyes."

Kurda felt taken back; if there was something he had not expected it was Mika Ver Leth calling him to the hall of princes to compliment him on his eyes! Of course he had heard the compliment before, his eyes were large and blue, but from Mika of all persons...

"Thank you sir..." He said, expecting the Prince to continue, but Mika got on his feet and took his cape, appearing to leave. Kurda watched him, confusion growing for every second. Not before reaching the gates Mika spoke, with his back to Kurda.

"Its there, on the table. For you."

And with those words, he was gone. Kurdas gaze immediately turned to the table by his left, noticing a small package, about the size of an egg. He walked up to the table and took it, it was very heavy. What could Mika possibly want to give him?

He unwrapped the paper and his heart jumped a pace.  
There was only one word to describe the sapphire now resting in his hand, reflecting the light as a crystallized star.

Brilliant.


	3. Games

So, here's the third chapter, 'games'. I love that word, it can have so many meanings! At first I thought about some cute love game, or maybe a game between two enemies. But the I realised the largest game of all, the chessboard in the hands of Desmond Tiny. I love metaphores also, so this was perfect for me.  
I often play chess myself, and I love it, but I have tried to keep what happens understandable for non-players also. The ones that do play will notice that the ending is not really possible, but still... It's the story that counts right? ;)  
I'm just explaining the pieces shortly... might be helpful.  
King: if the king is slain ,the game is over.  
Queen: the strongest piece, can move almost everywhere, very important  
Bishop: Moves sideways. Two bishops in every game, they stand closest to the king and queen  
Knight: the small 'horses' on the board, move in a complicated jumping way  
Rook: in the corners of the board, the 'towers'. Move in straight lines.  
Pawn: can only move one step at the time, not considered very strong. But if they reach the other side of the board they can turn into a queen or some other nice piece.

So, enjoy my story. Reviews are nice

Love, Elena

PS: I don't own anything.

* * *

It was all a game.

Two sides of a chessboard, but neither one of them was white. Both in the hands of one maniac player who craved that either sides would sacrifice all their pieces before maybe being able to grasp victory.

But even the victory was an illusion, because the only one winning would be the player, caressing his heart-shaped watch as the world destroyed before his eyes.

But had the pieces any choice? No, they were placed on the board one after one, the first move being made when Darren Shan accepted Larten Crepsleys offer.

The two small, insignificant pawns, Darren Shan and Steve Leonard, travelled each to a side of the board, reaching the final row and there transforming into kings.

This game of chess was neither fair nor meant to be so.

As Darren Shan was joined by allies like Harkat Mulds, Vancha March, Debbie Hemlock and of course Larten Crepsley, Steve gathered Gannen Harst, RV and his son Darius Shan.  
And still none of the pieces had any choice, their paths were marked out as clearly as the rows on the board, and one by one they fell until only the two kings were left in an endless battle. If this was chess, it would have been a never-ending stalemate, as none of them could hit the other without dying themselves. And that – sacrificing a king – would be against the rules.

But as usual, Desmond Tiny did not obey any stupid human rules, and thus this game ended as we all know, in the two kings falling to pieces on the board.

This of course, Darren Shan neither Steve Leonard knew as they sat in Darrens house, playing chess. Steve would rather have watched a terror movie, and Darren would rather have played some video-games, but after a particularly intensive thunder-storm the electricity was still gone, and they had the choice between chess, monopoly, or a dark rainy night.

Steve of course wanted to hunt for witches; because, as he said, they were always most active on the rainy cold night right after a thunderstorm. But Darren managed after some harsh negotiations to convince him to use the chessboard instead.

After the winners price had been decided, –the soul of the looser- and fitting accessories had been chosen –black capes, candles and high glasses with 'blood'(cranberry juice was excellent for the purpose)- the game could begin.

-"Prepare to loose your soul." Steve grinned morbidly as he watched Darren move the white pawn forward. Both of them were quite new in the game, and had not yet played against each other.

-"Wouldn't think so." Darren answered in the same cold tone, trying hard not to smile. In situations like this Steve was in his element, sometimes he even scared Darren with a particularly creepy smile that looked too real to be acted. But the next second he was laughing again and the creepy feeling disappeared. Almost. You had to admit, there was constantly something creepy about Steve. But he liked it, Darren decided while watching his friend thinking over a move. It made their bond special.

-"It is your move." Steve said and caught Darrens gaze coldly. "I will feast on your soul tonight." He let the tip of his tongue lick his lips, like a hungry animal. The flickering candlelight made his eyes look larger than normal, and Darren had trouble concentrating on the pieces, but at last managed to move his knight out.

Hours passed inside the house of the Shans, the family had long since gone to sleep and only the two boys were left by the table and the chessboard, while the candles reduced to puddles of wax. There were in total seven pieces left now, the two kings of course, and a white bishop, knight and rook. The black king still had his queen, and a pawn. It was hard to say who would win, Darren had more pieces but Steve still had his queen, and if the managed to get the pawn to the last row of the board, it would transform into a stronger piece. The two boys were tired, their eyes heavy from sleep, their moves no longer carefully calculated but plain instinct.  
-"It will be dawn soon…" Darren yawned, looking out the window. Steve looked a little scared.

-"We must finish it before dawn." He said, quickly moving his pawn forward. "Otherwise all is lost."

Darren didn't have the energy to ask what would be lost. Their souls maybe. But as he reached out to move his bishop, he suddenly saw something, and his mind cleared immediately. He could win this. Within three moves, he could put Steve check-mate. But… he would have to sacrifice all his leftover pieces. And if Steve noticed his plan, he would loose at once.

He quickly glanced at his opponent; Steve was as tired as he was. He would take this risk. Slowly he moved his knight forward. Steve opened his eyes and looked at the board, then grinned and moved his queen so she knocked the knight of the board. "Bad luck buddy."

Darren felt how dry his throat was when he murmured an answer. He pretended to think for long about his next move, although he knew exactly what it would be. Now the bishop was in reach of the pawn, foolishly threatening the king. Steve swept it of the board nonchalantly, yawning while he did so. Darren silently moved his rook two steps to the left.

-"Checkmate."  
The word echoed in the silent room, as the sun slowly crept over the horizon. Steve stared at the board, trying to understand. For a moment there was rage in his eyes, but it softened as the light entered the room.

-"Well, seems you won Darren. Congrats, my soul is yours." He got on his feet. Darren managed a tired grin, but as he also rose, he could not shake of the feeling that rather than he'd gained something, something was lost forever.

-

Review maybe?


	4. Light

_Though my soul may set in darkness,_  
_It will rise in perfect light,_  
_I have loved the stars too fondly_  
_To be fearful of the night._  
_~Sarah Williams_

To get sojme inspiration for this story, I searched for quotes about light. The one above is so incredibly beautiful, I felt like I had to put it up. Wish I could take credit for it, sadly not. It's Sarah William's.  
This chapter really was hard on me, although you'd think it's easy. I mean..vampires and light. That's their eternal enemy right? But also what they miss most probably. I chose Vancha as the main character here, since he is always trying to beat the suns curse. Which I think is pretty amazing.  
Sorry for the short chapter, nontheless, enjoy!  
All characters are property of Darren Shan.

Review maybe?  
Love, Elenafromthewoods

* * *

"Wait." Kurda suddenly withdrew his hands. "I don't want to."

The words broke the heavy silence that had been feeding their thoughts the last hour. Vancha tilted his head slightly, his features expressing both amusement and a slight agitation.

"What do you mean Kurda? Don't crawl out of the deal now. You wanted this."  
The smaller man glared at him. "Well then, I changed my mind! Whatever life I have as a human, at least I can live it in the sun!"

Vancha let out a tired smile. "Ah. The sun… yes, it seems hard, doesn't it? To let go of such a thing?"

Kurda didn't answer; he backed further away from Vancha until he reached the door. "I'm not letting go of it. I changed my mind. Don't ever talk to me again." His voice was shrill and almost hysterical as he turned and pulled the doorknob. Paled and pulled it again. Then turned to Vancha with horrified eyes. "no…" His whisper was barely audible.

Vancha watched him with a mild gaze. "I'm not letting go of it." He echoed Kurdas words from before. "Your decision has been made already, and you know it. What's going to happen now is just a mere… detail."

"No! It's not going to happen, I changed my mind! Open the door!"  
Kurdas voice had turned hysterical as he pulled the door with all his force, trying to make the heavy iron lock to spring open by mere will. Vancha watched him, waiting silently in the middle of the cellar. Nothing was heard except for Kurdas nauseated sobs and the sound of nails against wood. Occasionally a drop of water fell from the low-set roof and smashed to pieces on the stones below.

Drop.

Drop.

Drop.  
Vancha silently counted the drops until Kurda became completely silent. Two-hundred thirty-eight. Then he moved, silent and swiftly, and took Kurdas hands in his own. Twenty small cuts. A scream of pain that turned into a shudder of misery. And then it was over. The man – some would still call him a boy – lost consciousness and dropped to the floor, his humanity falling to pieces.  
Vancha silently caught him in his strong arms.  
"You don't have to let go of it you know..." He smiled sadly. "The sun."  
Kurdas face was pale and motionless, lost in the darkness of his mind. Vancha knew the boy could not hear him, but continued talking softly while walking out of the room, soothingly as to a stubborn child. The door out opened without a sound, and Vancha felt the usual burning sensation spreading across his skin. Silently he gazed up at the sun. His eternal enemy. His lost love.  
No, he would never let go of it.

* * *

The end. Next up, 'Innocence' !


End file.
